What Matters Most
by imfrozentrash
Summary: Hans is on his way from a long day of preparing the best Holiday dinner for his fiancé. But when Elsa arrives from work, she doesn't find him but a crying sister. Helsa One-Shot. Modern AU. featuring Bing Crosby's "I'll Be Home for Christmas."


Hans is on his way from a long day of preparing the best Holiday dinner for his fiancé. But when Elsa arrives from work, she doesn't find him but a crying sister. Hurt/Comfort. Modern AU. SFW. features Bing Crosby's "I'll Be Home for Christmas."

* * *

"Thank you so much, have a great holiday," Hans smiles at the grocer as he finishes his payment. He gathers up his bought goods and walks out to the parking lot. _Okay, we've got salmon, potatoes, carrots, chocolate fondue..._ The anticipating fiancé goes over the checklist in his head again for the hundredth time as he heaves the groceries in the back of his car. With a tired sigh, he slams the trunk shut and leans against it.

Although it never snows in California, the weather was surprisingly chilly during that time of year. Hans looks up at the sky and sees an overcast of dark gray clouds; it just barely completely covers up the California sun. He notices a single ray of light shining down from such a gloomy sky. Before he loses himself to the vastness of the sky, his watch starts alarming,

"Oh shit!" Hans sees he's almost behind his schedule for the night and jumps in the driver's seat. As he sits in usual L.A traffic, his ringtone goes off. He taps his phone on the dashboard and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey. It's me," Hans smiles at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Hey, finishing up around the office?" he asks as he inches forward.

"Depends on what you mean by finishing," Elsa sighs tiredly. "I think it may be a little longer than I anticipated to finish these last projects before I start my vacation. My boss wants my team to meet the deadline before the holidays,"

"Don't even worry about it, okay?" Hans reassures, masking his relief that he has more time to prepare everything. "But remember to not push yourself too hard,"

"You remind me every day Hans," Elsa smiles through the phone. "I'll try to be home as soon as I can,"

"Me too," Before he could catch himself, Hans bites back his tongue in fears of spoiling the surprise later that night.

"You're not home? Where are you?"

"Oh," he clears his throat. "Kristoff wanted to hang out, that's all. I thought might as well you know?"

"Oh, alright," Hans relaxes when she drops it. "Well good luck going through traffic," she chuckles. "And don't be on the phone while driving, that's dangerous!"

"Don't worry, I'm not holding it," Hans chuckles.

"I mean it Hans, don't call while behind the wheel. Just get home safely for me, okay?"

"You too,"

"Alright. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Elsa pulls up into the curb and parallel parks in front of the apartment. She sighs tiredly and looks up at the light to see the living room still lit at such a late hour. _Poor guy… He's probably been waiting for me all night._ The young woman heaves herself out of the car and walks up the stairs with her briefcase. She unlocks her front door and walks in.

"Anna?" Elsa asks in confusion. Her little sister quickly stands up from the couch to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks. Elsa starts to panic and drops her things as she rushes to her side. "Anna, tell me. What's wrong?" she tries to steady her voice while also trying to comfort her.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all night!" Anna cries, rubbing her cell phone in Elsa's face.

"I-I'm sorry," she stutters as she quickly takes it out of her pocket. "I turned it off while I was driving," Elsa quickly turns it on and immediately, her phone is bombarded with notification after notification ranging from text messages to missed calls and voicemails.

"I was worried sick about you," Anna sobs. "Kristoff got the alert on his radio at home and told me to wait for you to come here. He's with his partner trying to get things in order and I was here all alone waiting for you!"

"Anna!" Elsa screams, gripping onto her shoulders. "Slow down! What the hell happened?"

"It's Hans. He got into a car accident,"

Elsa sprints ahead of Anna to their primary hospital's ER lobby. She's so anxious to see him that she almost runs through the automatic doors. Elsa quickly looks around and sees her brother-in-law sitting alone in the waiting room in his uniform.

"Kristoff!" Elsa cries. His head pops up from his lap and he stands. "Where is he?" she sobs, gripping onto his bulletproof vest. "What happened?!"

"Elsa, calm down. Everything is going to be fine," he reassures softly and embraces her tightly. Elsa cries on his shoulder as Anna sadly walks up to them. "Glad you two made it,"

"Where's Eric?" Anna asks hoarsely from a night of crying, referring to his partner.

"He's just off the exit from the interstate where the accident happened with the rest of the guys. They reassured me they got it handled and told me to come here for you girls," Elsa pulls back from Kristoff and wipes her tears with her sleeve.

"Is Hans going to be alright?" Anna asks.

"He's going to be just fine," he reassures again, staying patient. "My team got the call just in time,"

"Thank you," Elsa sniffles, finally speaking up. "Thank you for bringing him here safely,"

"Hey, it's a part of my job after all," Kristoff chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders. The three of them let out a soft laugh together. Then, Kristoff's walkie-talkie goes off.

"Copy that. Over," he reaches to her shoulder and turns down the volume. "Excuse me for a second," he trots out of the lobby and continues his call.

Elsa sighs and takes a seat, feeling some relief from a long night.

"Anything I can do for you right now?" Anna kneels down in front of her big sister, trying to make eye contact. Elsa tiredly looks over and smiles softly, taking a hold of her hand.

"Bottle of water from the vending machine?" without a second thought, Anna stands and walks down the hall.

For the first time that night, Elsa sits and takes in her surroundings. The burning brightness of the hospital's white lobby blinds Elsa's eyes if she concentrates on it too much. The distant _clicks_ and _taps_ of the front desk lady's manicure against the keyboard. The occasional _click_ of a door lock or _clack_ of it opening. The indistinct conversation of Kristoff and his team just outside the sliding door entrance. Every now and then, the phone would ring, following a _clank_ of it being picked up from its place and another _clank_ when it's put back.

 _You can plan on me_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents by the tree_

Elsa's head perks up as she listens to the faint song through the hospital's speakers.

 _Christmas Eve will find me_

 _Where the love light gleams_

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _If only in my dreams_

With her knees, up against her chest and head down in her lap, Elsa can't fight it anymore and breaks down. Her cries echo through the empty halls as she grips onto her clothes, trying to control herself.

"Hans Westergaard?" Elsa shoots up from her chair and stands. A hospital nurse walks into the lobby a good two hours later. Kristoff snaps awake from his sleep but stays sitting when Anna is resting on his shoulder. "Are you his party?"

"Is everything alright?" Elsa cuts to the chase.

"He has a few fractures in his ribs and some bruising. But rest assured, he's alright," Elsa eases her tension and smiles back at Kristoff. "Would you like to see him? He's currently resting,"

"Yes please," she follows the nurse but stops herself to look back at Kristoff.

"Don't worry, you go on ahead. I'll take Anna home," he smiles. Elsa smiles back and continues down the hall. For a place that has the power to change lives, Elsa feels intimidated by the vastness of the long corridors. Her heels _click_ against the white tile floor as the echoes travel far down the halls. She is lost in her thoughts when the nurse stops in front of a door.

"He's right inside," he initiates from the silence between them and turns the handle for her. "You can go ahead. I'll check up on him in a while," Elsa grabs hold of the door before it closes and he walks away.

She didn't know what to expect to see; her fiancé wired up to a machine, an oxygen mask over his mouth, or battle wounds all over his body.

"Elsa?" she gasps when she hears a hoarse and deep voice from inside the room. Without a second thought, she pulls the door wide open and walks in.

"Hans?" Fortunately, there's no life support or tubes and wires hooked up to his body. But Elsa tries to bite back tears from just seeing him lay tiredly on the hospital bed. She covers her mouth with her hand when she accidentally lets out a cry.

"Come here," Hans lifts a hand from his side and Elsa rushes to his side. She pulls a nearby chair and caresses his hand in hers. Before she knows it, she's crying again. "Don't cry. It's alright,"

"I told you to be careful," Elsa sobs, caressing his hold so passionately as if she's afraid that he may fade away. "Don't scare me like that ever again, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Hans smiles softly. He tries to sit up but winces from the sharp pain in his side. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he reassures before Elsa protests for him to lay back down. With a defeated sigh, Elsa stands and gently helps him to sit up. He grips her when the pain hits him again and sighs tiredly when he settles for a comfortable position. "Thanks,"

"How did this happen, Hans? Who did this to you? Was it a hit and run?"

"Hey," Hans reaches up again and cups her cheek. "That doesn't matter to me right now. What matters now is that I'm here with you," Elsa sighs and leans down to kiss his forehead. "You know tonight wasn't supposed to be like this,"

"Oh, really now?" Elsa chuckles, wiping away her tears.

"I was actually in a hurry to make you a holiday dinner," Elsa looks over and sees her fiancé sit in disappointment. "I was out getting everything for tonight but then… So much for a perfect night,"

She never considered how much effort Hans must have put into this night. Now she feels guilty as ever for him, knowing that he only wants to make her happy.

"It's like you said," Elsa runs her fingers through his hair making him sigh in content. "What matters now is that we're together. We don't need anything grand or special to have a perfect night, Hans. What matters to me is that I'm with you," Hans blushes at her words, knowing that she's trying to make him feel better.

"I love you, Elsa,"

"I love you too, Hans,"

* * *

To be honest, I don't like this one very much… It felt rushed because I wanted to meet the deadline, before the new theme next week. This fanfic is apart from an event happening on Tumblr, #Happy Helsa-days! Oh well, just another little drabble for the holidays. Add it to my history of fanfic trash!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just finished up my Fall Semester about a week ago and I don't start my next semester until the end of January! I plan on posting a little more now that I have free time. And I know that some of you are on holiday vacation.

I hope everyone is having a happy holiday! I love you!


End file.
